


Cupcake King

by Stonepaint



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, NaruHina - Freeform, Oneshot, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonepaint/pseuds/Stonepaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She focuses on the mission before her. Uzumaki Naruto. Her favorite Youtuber actually works here. Right here. In her city.// One-sided Naruhina. Oneshot. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake King

_This is it._ Hinata wrings her hands together, looking determined at the pastel-yellow building before her. Orange Panda Cupcakes, Inc. It stands out from the rest of the brown-brick boutiques around it. The large windows show a display of reds, and greens and blues - all elaborately decorated cupcakes. Despite the enticing view, people walk past the bakery; some walking briskly, some slowly, and others still - to Hinata's utter alarm - running past and occasionally knocking people over. How many times has she passed this store without giving it a second thought?

Hinata is unfazed by the people and the honking of car horns around her - she focuses on the mission before her. Uzumaki Naruto. Her favorite Youtuber actually works here. Right here. In her city.

Hinata walks up to the door, a hesitant hand hovering over the doorknob. _Is Naruto even working a shift right now? What should I say? Should I even mention Youtube?_

She adjusts the beret on her head, turns the doorknob and pushes forward. The door doesn't budge. Hinata's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets as warmth shoots up her neck. _Oh my god. Is the shop closed? Did I come at the wrong time? Why isn't the door opening? Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god._

She tries the door again and it doesn't move. Hinata presses her index fingers together, looking over the oak door for a store hours sign. Yep. Tuesdays: open 8am to 5pm. It's the middle of the day. Hinata huffs. All this effort to even approach Naruto and the world decides to throw a locked door in her face! _Doesn't the world understand that leaving my house is already a huge amount of effort?!_

She tries the door again. It won't move. _Hinata! You idiot! How many times do you have to try and fail before you understand that the door is locked! How embarrassing._ She glances back at the people passing by. _Did anyone see me attempting to open the door? Oh, Jeez. This is terr-_

The door opens slightly, tapping lightly on the tips of Hinata’s boots. A blonde head pokes out. Gods be good, it's Uzumaki Naruto.

He has a small smile on his face and he looks her right in the eye. "The door opens out."

Hinata's blush is as red as her cherry-patterned skirt, and she backs away so Naruto can open the door completely. The smell of cinnamon and chocolate wafts out of the shop.

Naruto holds the door for Hinata and gestures for her to go in.

Hinata walks past him, her shoulders tensed up to her ears. "Th-th-th-thank you." Well. That was embarrassing. She shoots a look at Naruto before walking up to the nearest display case. But she's barely paying attention to the cupcakes. She's glancing back and forth from the cupcakes to Naruto, careful to look when he doesn't notice. He's leaning against a glass case of macaroons, staring into space.

Hinata is full-out staring now. She has so many things she wants to say. How his motivational videos about his struggles as an orphan inspired her. How she adopted her motto ("I never give up!") from his video about being bullied. She even has it painted with careful strokes on her bedroom wall! Oh, and his vlogs are Just. So. Funny. She sighs and Naruto looks at her.

"Eep!" Hinata turns away faster than The Flash. Her stomach is burning as she stares down a butterscotch and peanut butter cupcake. 

Footsteps behind her. "Can I help you?"

She slowly turns around to face Naruto. "I-I...I just - I just... c-c-came to get...a business card!" She wants to slap herself for that lame excuse.

Naruto blinks, oblivious. "Sure." Naruto swipes a card from the counter. Hinata takes it with a shaking hand. She's about to leave when Naruto says, "We have magnets too. Do you want some?"

Hinata turns. "Um... Okay."

Naruto disappears behind the cash register and then comes back with the magnets. As he hands them to Hinata - each a cute brown and pink square - his fingers brush against hers. Hinata nearly jumps.

"Thank you." Naruto’s smile is dazzling. “I-I-I um...Have a nice day!” Hinata backs into the door. All the blood in her body is most assuredly in her head now.

“You too,” Naruto says.

There is a pause as the two stare at each other before Hinata remembers that she’s leaving. “O-O-O-Okay,” she stammers, and she’s out of the shop in a rush.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Itmayormaynotbebasedonmylifecoughcoughcough.


End file.
